Decree Against Kastonianism
Mellar, by the grace of the Light, Bishop and Prefect for the Congregation for Sacred Liturgy, to the bishops, priests, clergy, members of the lay faithful, and all people of good will: Peace and blessings of the Holy Light. I write to you on account of the recent publication produced by the hand of 'Father Alric Lightwin' entitled "Lux Dei: The Light is God". This text presents an old idea while also offering several new arguments. Still, after having diligently studied the text, the bishops of the Church feel it necessary to once again firmly stand in opposition to this recurring heresy commonly called the "Kastonian Heresy"--named for the late Bishop Kaston who, after placing himself in schism with the Church, founded his own simulated Church and taught a theo-centric religious system foreign to the traditional teaching of the Church. The bishops recognize that there are indeed historical accounts of members of the primitive Church praying to the so-called "Deus." However, the bishops also recognize that significant philosophical and luxological advances have been made since then that led to the Church's current stance--namely, that the Light is not a God but : ...the entity of goodness itself...infused in the very fiber of creation which animates, vivifies, and inspires that which is created (Luxology: An Introduction by St. Columan Blackmoore, page 5). It is fitting, then, that St. Quomas made the claim that "The gods themselves are subject to the Light". Furthermore, the bishops see fit to respond to the claim that the human race is by nature an evil race. The Church refutes this claim noting that such an argument is in defiance of the very definition of evil which is, by nature, a privation of a natural good. Thus, no being which exists can be by nature evil because then they would themselves be a privation which is a no-thing, thus non existant. Such a claim is contradictory and cannot stand against the tradition of the Church. Futhermore, the bishops see fit to respond to the claim that there is no distinction between the clerical state and the lay state. The Church refutes this claim by noting that the rites of anointing and ordination bestow upon the cleric a metaphysical transformation that comes only through an increased unity with the Light. Such unity is not present within the common person and, while not considered a greater state, does present a different manner in which the cleric relates to the Light as opposed to the relationship of the lay faithful. It is with this in mind that the bishops decree that the text, refuted above, is henceforth condemned as formal heresy. The bishops plead that, for the sake of the soul of the author, Father Alric Lightwin return to the truth of the Church, repent, and retract his heretical teachings. Futher, the Church recommends to Father Lightwin and all members of the faithful a diligent study of the writings of Ss. Quomas and Columban. May the Light have mercy on us all. Your servant in the Light, Mellar L. Servus, Bishop Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Library of the Holy Church Category:Documents Category:Kastonism